Romance in the Silver Millennium
by Artemis Luna Diana
Summary: Silver Millennium love stories told from each scout's point of view. - ON HOLD -
1. Prologue

Title: Romance in the Silver Millennium Prologue   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
E-mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Home Page: www.caspermoon.com   
Rated: PG   
Type: love stories   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
These are a collection of love stories. Each character in Sailor Moon will be presented so   
this might take me awhile...oh wait! rewind! Chibiusa won't have her story told. If you   
want to hear hers, you'll need to read Dancing Earth. She will fall in love in that one.   
Happy reading!   
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, yada, yada, yada.......   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
"Sign here, Your Majesties."   
  
Two graceful hands picked up quills and signed their names to the parchment on the table.   
  
"It is done, Your Majesties," The scribe left, leaving the two monarchs with the parchment in   
the empty room.   
  
"Our families are now joined in marriage," spoke a soft musical voice.   
  
"Though the bride and bridegroom do not know of it." Humor laced the deep femine voice. "I've   
looked forward to this day for many years. Long have I wanted to call you sister." A smile   
that could melt the strongest man into a puddle of hormones flashed briefly upon her face.   
  
"I as well." The two monarchs embraced each other tightly. "At last! We are sisters!" A giggle   
escaped the petite queen. "I'm so happy! We have dreamed of this since they were born, it is   
only a pity they have yet to meet."   
  
"I'm sure they will be as happy as we are, once they get to know each other, of course."   
  
"We need to tell them."   
  
"Perhaps the sooner the better."   
  
"Let's give them time, first. At least a month."   
  
"Mayhap three is better?"   
  
"Six?"   
  
"Hmm...yes, six months would be best. I shall send him to you, then. I'll miss him, but it   
can't be helped," she said with a smile.   
  
"Come, you will miss the transport."   
  
The athletic queen picked up the parchment and sealed it. She handed the precious document to   
her friend. "You should keep it, I'll only misplace it." They giggled and walked from the   
room.   
  
"I will never understand why you always ride the public transport. You get ill every time."   
  
"I enjoy it, sickness and all!"   
  
"You always were one for adventure. The grosser the better."   
  
"You were always Miss Prim and Proper," she looked her friend over, "Still are."   
  
They laughed at their fond memories and entered the docking bay. They turned to each other and   
smiled. "I'll see you soon, Serenity."   
  
"Six months, Cas."   
  
"Give Usagi my love."   
  
"Always, tell Cepheus he still owes me 100 denarii, and I expect him to pay it on his next   
visit or I refuse to play chess with him."   
  
Cas laughed and kissed her friends cheek, "I shall tell my wretched husband to clear his   
debts." Her voice softened, "Good-bye, Sister."   
  
Tears welled in Serenity's eyes. "Good-bye." Cas began walking to the transport.   
  
"Attention! Queen Cassiopeia of Earth is now boarding!"   
  
Queen Serenity stood watching the vessel depart. "Safe journey," she whispered. She turned   
and exited the bay. The Queen of the Moon had some major planning to do. 'How on the Moon was   
she going to convince Usagi that this was just a routine visit by Prince Endymion of Earth?!'   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
So...what do you think? E-mail me! I crave attention!   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	2. Rei's Love

Title: Romance in the Silver Millennium Chapter 1: Rei's Love   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
E-mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Home Page: www.caspermoon.com   
Rated: PG   
Type: love stories   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
This chapter is about Rei's love so it's told only from her point of view. I'm using my   
characters in these stories, of course. So you might want to read Dancing Earth before you   
read this. You don't have to but just so you know where these characters are coming from.   
So, anyway...I'll let you read. Enjoy yourself! Happy reading!   
  
Oh yeah...I don't own Sailor Moon, yada, yada, yada.......but Alia and the knights are MINE!   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
Rei stood impatiently outside Usagi's door. The door was wide open, so she could see that   
Usagi was currently looking for a missing shoe. Rei's fingers busily tapped her hip where   
her hand was resting. Trust Usagi to make them late...again.   
  
"I FOUND IT!" Usagi yelled and slipped it on. "Let's go, Rei! We're late!"   
  
"I wonder why," Rei said sourly under her breath.   
  
The two princesses ran from Usagi's chambers to the docking bay. Rei was clothed in a simple   
dark violet floor length gown with slits reaching her upper thighs. Black high heels clicked   
as she ran. Loose long sleeves with slits to her upper arms joined her hair in flapping as   
she sped down the hall. Usagi's pristine white dress reached the floor in a mass of fluff.   
Her long hair flapping in the wind she was creating.   
  
The two stopped just outside the docking bay. Neither looked worse for the wear so they   
entered. As was expected, they were the last to arrive. Rei scanned the room. Their guests   
hadn't arrived yet. They had been late, but thankfully so had their guests. Rei and Usagi   
hurried to the receiving line. Usagi stood in-between her mother and Minako. Rei squeezed   
in-between Minako and Ami. Makoto stood at the end. Rei's eyes scanned the room again. All   
the inner princesses were present, standing on either side of her. Royal Moon officials were   
scattered about the room. Guards stood at every entrance and around the Queen and Princesses.   
  
Rei felt Ami lean forward to whisper in her ear. "We received a message that they are   
beginning their docking procedures." Rei nodded and passed the word to Minako. By the time   
the news reached Queen Serenity, the ship had already entered the bay. Rei looked at the   
Queen. She seemed almost nervous. In all of her life, she couldn't think of a single moment   
when Queen Serenity had been nervous. Rei was puzzled.   
  
"The Royal Earthian Transport has arrived," the announcer shouted.   
  
'Like we couldn't figure that out,' Rei thought crossly. She was more interested in the Queen.   
  
The door to the ship opened and three young men stepped out. All were tall and dressed nearly   
the same. The middle one wore white pants and a loose, long sleeved black shirt. Short black   
hair capped his head. On his right, the man wore white pants and a loose, long sleeved green   
shirt. Short brown hair complemented the color. The man on the far left had shoulder length   
silver hair. He wore white pants and a loose, long sleeved red shirt. Rei couldn't help but   
admire the looks of the silver-haired man.   
  
The three men stepped off of the transport and walked to Queen Serenity. The man in the   
middle gave a small bow while the two beside him knelt. The Queen nodded and smiled at them.   
The three straightened and the Queen turned to Usagi.   
  
"Prince Endymion, this is my daughter, Princess Serenity."   
  
Usagi gave a shallow curtsy and Endymion gave another small bow. Rei noticed the suspicious   
looks they gave each other. 'Interesting,' she thought, 'I guess this wasn't a visit that   
the Prince really cared to make.' Prince Endymion glanced at his two companions.   
  
"Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, my friends, Ival the Green Knight of Sailor Earth and   
Shawn the Red Knight of Sailor Earth."   
  
Queen Serenity smiled at them. "My husband will be happy to see you both. Prince Endymion,   
you are your sister's Black Knight are you not?"   
  
"Yes, Your Majesty, I am."   
  
Queen Serenity smiled again and gestured for them to proceed down the line. An announcer   
stood waiting to introduce them. The three turned to meet Minako.   
  
"The Princess of Venus is the head of Princess Serenity's court and the leader of the   
Sailor Scouts," the small announcer piped. Minako gave a shallow curtsy; the three men   
bowed. "The Princess of Mars is in charge of Princess Serenity's physic training." Rei gave   
the same shallow curtsy as Minako before looking up. The three men bowed before also looking   
up. Rei's eyes unexpectedly met the silver-haired man's. Rei found herself unbelievable   
attracted to him. 'Shawn...' she thought silently, '...the Red Knight...'   
  
Rei's eyes stayed on him as the three men continued down the receiving line. "The Princess   
of Mercury is the head of Princess Serenity's Advisory Council....The Princess of Jupiter is   
in charge of Princess Serenity's physical training." Rei barely noticed the sparks flying   
between Makoto and the Green Knight, she was so caught up in Shawn.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
The welcoming party began breaking up and continuing with their normal duties. Minako was   
given the task to escort their guests around the palace. Rei had planned to spend the day   
in her fire chamber but found herself to distracted for it. Instead, she went walking around   
the palace. 'If I was honest with myself, I'd admit the only reason why I am not in the   
fire chamber is because I am hoping to run into him somewhere,' Rei thought sourly.   
  
She perked up when she heard voices near the library. Turning from the corridor she was on   
and walking down the steps. Her eyes were greeted by the sight of Shawn, Ival, and Endymion   
speaking with Minako. Continuing down the steps, her eyes met Minako's. Minako looked   
unhappy. 'I wonder what is going on...' Rei thought then she remembered. Minako was   
expecting a call from home, her mother was worried that she hadn't fallen in love with anyone.   
If Minako didn't stop her soon, she might find herself engaged without even knowing about it.   
  
"The Princess of Mars will be taking you around from here," Minako said after receiving the   
'go-ahead' look from Rei.   
  
The three men turned to find that Rei was standing behind them. They seemed honestly   
surprised. Rei got the feeling they couldn't believe they hadn't sensed her. Rei remained   
silent until Minako had disappeared from sight.   
  
"You may call me, Princess Rei," she told them. "Follow me."   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
Rei left their guests in their quarters and headed to her own. The tour had been torture. She   
could barely contain her emotions. Shawn's eyes had remained on her the entire time. She had   
trouble trying to keep her eyes off of him. 'This is ridiculous!' she thought and threw   
herself on her bed. 'She wasn't suppose to fall in love! Not yet anyway...but...Shawn...'   
His name alone made her shiver. 'Looks aren't everything,' she told herself, '...but they   
sure do help...'   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
A ball was being held in honor of their guests and Rei knew it was time to start preparing for   
it. She called two servants to help her. She bathed and washed her long black hair. She   
toweled off and began dressing. Her skirt was black and floor length. A single slit ran up   
the center in the front to her upper thighs. The waist line was low, showing her belly   
button. Her top was high, leaving all of her stomach exposed. It was a dark maroon in color   
with long loose sleeves. A low neckline allowed her to wear her favorite necklace, a black   
onyx pendant that rested at the curve of her bosom. Her long hair hung freely down her back.   
Black high heels graced her feet. She glanced in the mirror, she looked every inch like the   
Princess of Mars. She heard a knock on her door. It was time to go.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
The ball was lavish and no expense spared. Rei was bored to tears. Minako was happy; thanks   
to Rei's timely intrusion, she had been able to thwart another of her mother's matchmaking   
attempts. She was currently dancing with the mayor of Crystal City. Ami was having a very   
intense discussion with Thorian, the Moon Kingdom's ancient philosopher. Makoto surprisingly   
enough wasn't in the kitchen helping out but had remained at the ball. She was speaking with   
King Mikeal, Queen Serenity's husband. Until three years ago, when the Princess of Earth had   
taken over her mother's duties as Sailor Earth, he had been the Silver Knight of Sailor Earth.   
With the new Sailor Earth, the old Knights had stepped down, allowing their weapons to choose   
new owners. King Mikeal said the only thing he truly missed was his staff. Usagi was dancing   
with Prince Endymion and seemed completely annoyed with him and he looked the same. Rei's   
eyes sought the crowd for Shawn but he was no where to be found. Makoto left King Mikeal and   
Rei assumed she was heading for the kitchens. Rei sighed and looked longingly outside. She   
glanced around again. Hoping that no one would notice she was missing, Rei headed outside   
to the gardens.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
Rei sat on a bench near the Moon's famous maze garden. The garden was filled with plants and   
flowers that formed a beautiful high maze. Rei's bench sat just at the entrance. Rei looked   
up at the stars. She found Mars easily. In a rare moment of home-sickness she wished she was   
still there. She closed her eyes and imagined she was back home. The heat and passion of her   
home planet caused some to fear. The people all had strong physic abilities and fire was   
nothing to fear. Freedom was strong and rules were few. Rei sometimes felt trapped by the   
strictness of the Moon Kingdom. She felt lonely, and for once, her friends would not be able   
to fill the emptiness in her heart. Slowly she opened her eyes and nearly screamed. Instead   
of finding the stars again, she had found a pair of light gray eyes staring at her. Her heart   
pounded in her chest as she realized who the eyes belonged to.   
  
"Hello, Princess Rei."   
  
"Lord Shawn, you scared me..."   
  
Shawn smiled and sat beside her. "Why aren't you at the ball?"   
  
"I could ask you the same."   
  
"You could, and I would probably give you the same answer as you would give me."   
  
"And that is?"   
  
"Boredom."   
  
Rei laughed.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
They spent the remainder of the night out in the gardens. They walked the maze, laughing   
each time they reached a dead end. Light teasing and soft touches accompanied them. Hands   
held and whispers filled the air. When dawn arose, it found them sleeping under a tree. Rei   
curled up in his lap, cheek pressed against his chest, and his arms around her slim waist, his   
head resting against hers.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
Rei woke to birds chirping. Her eyes opened slowly. She knew immediately where she was and   
who she was with. But, she had no desire to leave yet. She could feel him stirring, his arms   
tightened around her for a moment before relaxing. She looked up at him as he lifted his head,   
and opened his eyes.   
  
"Good morning," she whispered softly.   
  
He smiled at her. "Good morning,"   
  
"I have to go before someone finds out I didn't sleep in my room."   
  
"I know."   
  
"I'll see you later today, won't I?"   
  
"Of course," he whispered before placing a chaste kiss on her soft lips.   
  
They stood and entered the palace.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
However, someone already knew that Rei had not spent the night in her room. Rei entered to   
find Minako asleep in her bed. When Rei shut the door, Minako woke up.   
  
"What are you doing in here?" Rei whispered fiercely.   
  
"Where were you all night?" Minako whispered back.   
  
"That's none of your business!"   
  
"Yes, it is!"   
  
"I'm warning you!"   
  
Minako got up and marched over to her, "I'm the leader of the Sailor Scouts! Where were you?"   
  
"Absolutely not!"   
  
Minako glared at Rei, then looked puzzled. "Why are we whispering?"   
  
"I don't know," Rei said speaking in her normal tone.   
  
"Tell me where you were, please? I'm worried about you, Rei."   
  
Rei looked at her friend with a resigned expression. "Oh, alright..."   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
"Rei, you're in love! I'm so happy for you!"   
  
"Minako! Get a grip! I've only known him for one day!"   
  
"We'll you know what Ami says, 'Time is reflective.'"   
  
"That's 'relative', Minako. 'Time is relative.'"   
  
"Right! Besides I am the Senshi of Love! I KNOW that you're in love."   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
A week passed and Rei found herself more and more wanting to spend her time with Shawn.   
Minako had been right. Rei had fallen in love. Rei sent a note to Shawn to meet her in the   
palace gardens, he'd know where.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
Rei anxiously paced the area in front of the maze. A smile crossed her face when she saw   
Shawn.   
  
"Shawn," she said before he could embrace her. "There is something important that I need to   
tell you." Shawn looked at her worried. Rei's heart ached at the expression of concern on   
his face. "It isn't anything to be concerned about, really. It's just that I...I wanted...I   
wanted to tell you...I love you, Shawn. There, I've said it. I'm going now." Rei turned from   
the shell-shocked Shawn and headed for the palace.   
  
"Wait! Rei!" he called.   
  
Rei turned and looked at him. She wanted to escape. She doubted that he could have fallen   
in love with her. There was just too little time. She wanted to leave with her dignity still   
intact. "Yes?"   
  
"You tell me that you love me, then leave me?"   
  
Rei looked down at the ground, her cheeks pinking slightly, "I've things I need to see to."   
  
"Oh," he said stepping closer to her, "All I wanted to say was, I love you, too."   
  
Rei's head snapped up and her eyes met his, love shined from the gray depths. "Oh, Shawn," she   
cried and embraced him. Their lips met in a tender kiss filled with sweet love.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
So...what do you think? E-mail me! I crave attention!   
  
I kind of rushed through this chapter...i sorry...was it still good? The next chapter is   
Makoto's Love, wonder where she went when she was suppose to be heading to the kitchens. Tsk,   
tsk, Mako-chan.   
  
Thanks to everyone who has e-mailed me, desperate for the first chapter. I'm so sorry it took   
so long. I gave you a taste with the prologue and then left you hanging. I love you!   
  
Don't forget to visit my totally cool site: www.caspermoon.com. My stories go up faster   
there...   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	3. Makoto's Love

Title: Romance in the Silver Millennium Chapter 2: Makoto's love   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
E-mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Home Page: www.caspermoon.com   
Rated: PG   
Type: love stories   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
This chapter is about Makoto's love so it's told only from her point of view. At the   
beginning of this story, it is almost the same as Rei's since Makoto's love arrived at the   
same time Rei's did. However, the rest of the stories won't begin with this event. I'm using   
my characters in these stories, of course. So you might want to read Dancing Earth before   
you read this. You don't have to but just so you know where these characters are coming from.   
So, anyway...I'll let you read. Enjoy yourself! Happy reading!   
  
Oh yeah...I don't own Sailor Moon, yada, yada, yada.......but Alia and the knights are MINE!   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
Makoto stood in the Moon's Royal Docking Bay awaiting the arrival of Prince Endymion. Dressed   
in a silk, floor-length, dark green dress with slits up to her thighs and short capped sleeves,   
Makoto looked like her mother the Queen of Jupiter. Green calf-high boots that matched her   
dress graced her feet. She looked every inch like the warrior princess she was. She   
glanced around. Usagi and Rei were still missing. If they didn't hurry, Prince Endymion   
might arrive before they did. Makoto let out a relieved sigh as Rei and Usagi entered. They   
took their places in the receiving line. A messenger hurried over to her and passed her a   
slip of paper.   
  
They are beginning their docking procedures.   
  
Makoto leaned forward and whispered the message to Ami. By the time it reached Queen Serenity,   
the ship had already arrived.   
  
"The Royal Earthian Transport has arrived," the announcer shouted.   
  
The door to the ship opened and three young men stepped out. All were tall and dressed nearly   
the same. The middle one wore white pants and a loose, long sleeved black shirt. Short black   
hair capped his head. On his right, the man wore white pants and a loose, long sleeved green   
shirt. Short brown hair complemented the color. The man on the far left had shoulder length   
silver hair. He wore white pants and a loose, long sleeved red shirt. Makoto couldn't help   
but gawk at the brown-haired man.   
  
The three men stepped off of the transport and walked to Queen Serenity. The man in the   
middle gave a small bow while the two beside him knelt. The Queen nodded and smiled at them.   
The three straightened and the Queen turned to Usagi.   
  
"Prince Endymion, this is my daughter, Princess Serenity."   
  
Usagi gave a shallow curtsy and Endymion gave another small bow. Makoto couldn't help grinning   
as they stared suspiciously at each other. Everyone had been wondering why the Prince was   
coming to visit, and it appeared he was wondering why he had been told to come. Prince   
Endymion glanced at his two companions.   
  
"Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, my friends, Ival the Green Knight of Sailor Earth and   
Shawn the Red Knight of Sailor Earth."   
  
Queen Serenity smiled at them. "My husband will be happy to see you both. Prince Endymion,   
you are your sister's Black Knight are you not?"   
  
"Yes, Your Majesty, I am."   
  
Queen Serenity smiled again and gestured for them to proceed down the line. An announcer   
stood waiting to introduce them. The three turned to meet Minako.   
  
"The Princess of Venus is the head of Princess Serenity's court and the leader of the   
Sailor Scouts," the small announcer piped. Minako gave a shallow curtsy; the three men   
bowed. "The Princess of Mars is in charge of Princess Serenity's physic training." Makoto   
could barely keep from laughing as she saw the looks exchange between the silver-haired Shawn   
and Rei. 'Well, look at that, Rei! Love at first sight!' she thought.   
  
"The Princess of Mercury is the head of Princess Serenity's Advisory Council." More bowing and   
curtsying occurred. Finally it was Makoto's turn. "The Princess of Jupiter is in charge of   
Princess Serenity's physical training." Makoto's eyes met the brown-haired man's. Suddenly   
love at first sight wasn't so amusing. 'Love at first sight? Ha! Not me!' she thought.   
Makoto's eyes followed him as he turned to greet more officials. 'Ival...the Green Knight...'   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
Once the welcoming party split up, Makoto decided that the best way to handle the instant   
attraction between herself and Ival was to work out. She changed and headed straight for the   
training room. She began with physical exercises. For over an hour she trained only with   
her brute strength. Next she moved to weapons. Swords, knives, and even a mace came into   
her grasp. She tortured her opponents for two hours. Then she had the training rooms cleared   
and she transformed. After about an hour, she stopped and powered down. Not even two   
minutes later, the door opened and in walked the source of her problem.   
  
"Yes, can I help you?" Makoto asked. Technically, he wasn't suppose to enter the training   
room.   
  
"Just wandering around."   
  
"You aren't suppose to be in here."   
  
Ival walked over to the table in the corner that was piled high with weapons. Makoto tensed.   
He picked up a rapier and tested its weight. Without turning he said, "How about we fight, if   
I win, I can stay. If you win, I'll leave." He turned. "Deal?"   
  
Makoto had no clue why she said it, but say it she did, "Fine."   
  
"Pick your weapon," he said and dropped the rapier back on the table. He walked to the center   
of the room, he would fight without a weapon. Makoto decided to meet fists with fists and   
walked unarmed towards him.   
  
A quick probe by Ival's right fist was blocked. They circled. Makoto feinted to the right   
before whipping around to the left, jabbing him in the side. Her attack did not go unpunished,   
his lightning reflexes sent a punch that smashed into her chest. It continued. Circle. Block.   
Feint. Attack. Each giving as good as they got. A high kick to the head on Makoto's part sent   
Ival to the floor for a quick moment. He recovered and sent a kick to the side of her knee and   
she fell beside him. Both got up, crouching low, watching carefully. Neither noticed when the   
door to the training room opened. Makoto lunged forward and the two grappled close together.   
They didn't here the startled gasp from the door. Makoto kneed him in the stomach, knocking the   
breath out of him. He wheezed and then delivered a punch to side; she grunted in pain. They   
backed off again. They stayed low, watching, circling. Keeping their eyes and attention on   
each other, neither saw someone at the weapons table. However they both saw a rather large axe   
when it sliced the air between them. They both stared in surprise at Ami.   
  
"Ami!" Makoto shouted and clutched a hand to her rapidly beating heart. "What are you doing?!"   
  
"I could ask you the same! Why are you two fighting! Makoto! He's a guest! You are not   
suppose to beat up everyone who comes to the palace!" she shouted at her. Then she turned   
blazing blue eyes to Ival, "And what did YOU DO, to set her off!"   
  
"Ami-chan calm down," Makoto said trying to calm the enraged warrior.   
  
Ami swung the axe threatingly in her direction and Makoto backed off. "I'm under enough stress   
without YOU starting stuff!"   
  
"Ami are you okay?" Makoto asked worriedly.   
  
"I'm a little tired, I'm a little wired! And I don't need this!"   
  
"Ami," Makoto said calmly, "We were just fighting for fun."   
  
Ami looked dumbfounded. She turned to Ival, who nodded vigorously while eyeing the axe warily.   
"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place!" Ami stomped over to the weapons table and   
tossed the axe onto it. She turned back to them. They were covered in sweat and bruises.   
Makoto had a bloody lip, and Ival had a black eye. "You picked a great time to have a fight!   
THE BALL STARTS IN THIRTY MINUTES!" she shouted and slammed out the door.   
  
The room was silent. Makoto turned to Ival. "Sorry about that Lord Ival. She's not normally   
like this. Queen Serenity decided that we needed to learn how to manage a palace and hold   
affairs of state. She decided to start with Ami organizing this ball. She has completely   
stressed herself out over every detail."   
  
"Oh," he said, a charming, crooked smile crossed his face, "she scared me half to death."   
  
Makoto laughed, "I can't wait to tell the girls what she did, Ami is the quiet one in our group,   
rarely loosing her temper."   
  
The two chatted as they walked out of the room. Neither wanted to incur Ami's wrath again.   
Before they split up towards their separate chambers. Ival stopped her and said, "Princess, if   
a girl can give me a black eye, the least she can do is call me Ival."   
  
Makoto couldn't stop the slow smile that was beginning. She clasped his forearm. "Just call me   
Makoto."   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
Makoto had to beat feet to begin preparing for the ball. She called a servant to help her.   
She bathed and washed her thick brown hair. She toweled off and began dressing. Her dress   
was floor-length and emerald green. Two slits ran up either side to her upper thighs, she   
hoped that no one would notice the bruises that dotted her lower legs. The sleeves were   
long and flowing, covering the bruises on her arms. The deep neckline was accented by a   
giant emerald, that rested at the curve of her breasts. Her thick hair was pulled up in   
its usual style. Matching green high heels graced her feet. She glanced in the mirror,   
her split lip was very noticeable. 'Well crap,' she thought, 'I have to find Hotaru and   
beg her to fix this!' She heard a knock on her door. Minako had arrived, it was time to go.   
  
Minako bust out laughing at Makoto's split lip before agreeing to find Hotaru for her. Hotaru   
arrived and healed her lip and the bruises on her legs, but left the ones that were hidden by   
her dress. "I'll only make sure you don't embarrass yourself, you deserve the rest." She looked   
very amused at the whole situation. Hotaru left and went back to her meditation chamber. She   
never went to any of the balls. Minako and Makoto took off at break-neck speed to arrive in   
time, if slightly out of breath.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
The ball was lavish and no expense spared. Makoto was tense. Minako was happy; Makoto had   
heard all about Rei's timely intrusion, and Minako's mother's matchmaking attempt. She was   
currently dancing with the mayor of Crystal City. Ami was having a very intense discussion with   
Thorian, the Moon Kingdom's ancient philosopher. Usagi was dancing with Prince Endymion and   
seemed to be extremely annoyed. Rei was watching the crowd.   
  
Makoto was talking with King Mikeal. Their conversation was of course about weapons and food.   
The two shared a great liking for both so were good friends. However, Makoto just wasn't in   
the mood for talking. King Mikeal must have noticed because he sent her off with orders to get   
some rest.   
  
Makoto glanced around before she left. 'He wasn't here anyway so it doesn't matter.'   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
Makoto was walking in the direction of her rooms when she sensed someone following her. 'An   
assassin?' she wondered, careful not to betray that fact that she knew someone was following.   
'These are the times I wish I had Rei's powers.' She stopped and quickly turned. She could   
see the faint outline of a tall man.   
  
"Who are you? Why are you following me?" she demanded.   
  
"As amazing as this might sound, I wasn't following you."   
  
"Ival?"   
  
The man walked closer and she recognized Ival's form. He stopped about two feet in front   
of her. Makoto remained suspicious.   
  
"Then what were you doing?"   
  
"The Princess of Earth charged me with the safety of her brother. I was checking the defenses.   
I always keep my word."   
  
"Queen Serenity charged me with the safety of her daughter. I always keep my word." Ival   
smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.   
  
"Would you like to come with me on my rounds?" he asked her, offering his arm.   
  
"Yes, I'd like that," she replied accepting the offered arm.   
  
"How did you fix your lip?"   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
Makoto was surprised at how comfortable she felt around Ival. He was easy to talk to and had   
a great sense of humor. After they had checked the defenses, they had wandered into the   
kitchen. All the staff had left, the ball having long been over. Makoto whipped up an   
unbelievable meal which Ival couldn't praise enough.   
  
Afterwards, he walked her to her rooms and bid her good night. He had placed a chaste kiss   
on her hand before leaving. Makoto felt as though her hand was on fire. She was extremely   
attracted to him. She had fallen upon her bed but was unable to sleep. She spent the night   
tossing and turning. She couldn't stop thinking about him.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
Three weeks later, Makoto was still having trouble sleeping. She had tried to be cheerful   
when Rei had come to her and told her that Shawn and she were to be married. She had tried to   
be helpful to Usagi in her quest to avoid Prince Endymion. She just couldn't think of anything   
but Ival.   
  
"What are you brooding about?"   
  
Makoto glanced up to see a beautiful face surrounded by dark green hair. "Setsuna..."   
  
"What's wrong, Mako-chan?"   
  
"Have you ever been really really REALLY attracted to someone? Maybe borderline... love?"   
  
"Are you in love, Mako-chan?"   
  
"I don't know... Sometimes I can't stand being away from him... other times I'd like to   
strangle him..."   
  
Setsuna laughed softly, "That sounds like more than borderline, Mako-chan."   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
Makoto stood silently watching Ival. He hadn't noticed her yet. He stood in the center of   
the training room, practicing intently. His body moved with cat-like grace, and every   
motion revealed the power contained within him. Makoto sighed softly. He was absolutely   
amazing.   
  
"Enough fooling around," she muttered. She charged towards him, extremely pissed. He saw her   
coming out of the corner of his eye, but not in time to avoid the powerful punch to the jaw   
she delivered. He stumbled off balance and hit the floor. She looked down at him, for some   
odd reason, insanely pleased by her actions. Shock was written all over his face.   
  
"What was that for?" he asked cautiously.   
  
"That's for making me fall in love with you!" she shouted and stormed out of the room, leaving   
a very stunned Ival sitting on the floor.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
Makoto sat in the gardens... mortified. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She sat   
numbly in shock. She barely registered his approach. He stood in front of her, silent   
until she looked up. She could see the bruise already forming on his jaw. They stared at   
each other in silence a moment. She was surprised when he popped her lightly in the jaw.   
  
"That's for making me fall in love with you," he said softly.   
  
Makoto blushed, "I'm sorry about punch--" He cut her off with their first sweet kiss.   
  
When they broke apart, he whispered softly, "I'm going to try and find a way of keeping the   
bruise permanently." Makoto laughed. "Will you marry me?"   
  
"Yes," she said smiling.   
  
"I can't wait to show off my bruise, I think it's most becoming," he said with a grin.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
So...what do you think? E-mail me! I crave attention!   
  
I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter, i went through a real bad case of writers block,   
it's over tho, i finished this chapter, wrote one for "Not Just A Memory" and   
wrote two for "Dancing Earth", cool huh? The next chapter is Ami's Love, wonder if any guy can   
bring that temper out in her, I liked that part   
  
Don't forget to visit my totally cool site: www.caspermoon.com. My stories go up faster   
there...   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~   
  
August 9, 2001; 1:02AM 


End file.
